lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Radagast
Radagast the Brown, known in Aman as Aiwendil, was a Maiar and member of the Heren Istarion (Order of Wizards). He was known for his lore in hers and animals, and was renowned as a master of shapes and changes of colours. At the urging of Yavanna, Saruman the White took him as a companion to Middle-earth, where he dwelt for some time in Rhosgobel, on the eastern eaves of Greenwood the Great. There, he befriended the skin-changer Beorn, who visited him often and described him as "not as bad as wizards go". Biography Early life Radagast was originally a Maiar spirit of Yavanna and was called Aiwendil, meaning 'bird-friend'. Radagast, like the other wizards, came from Valinor and inhabited peacefully in Middle-earth in the year 1000 3A. During his first years in Middle-earth, Radagast would protect the great forests. He was little concerned with the affairs of Humans and Elves but was far more knowledgeable in plants, birds and beasts in the forest. Finding the Necromancer In 2941 3A, Radagast was investigating in the Greenwood, noticing that much of the vegetation is beginning to decay and much of the animal life is sick or dying. Radagast brings one of them, a hedgehog he calls Sebastian, back to his woodland house at Rhosgobel where he is able to nurse the hedgehog back to health. Radagast comes to the realisation that a type of powerful witchcraft has caused the decay of the Greenwood and its transformation into what would now become known as Mirkwood. After Rhosgobel is swarmed by Giant Spiders, Radagast investigates and identifies the origin of the evil as the supposed abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur. Radagast makes his way to Dol Guldur aboard a sled pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits. While Radagast is investigating Dol Guldur he is attacked by the spirit of the Witch-king of Angmar. Radagast is able to ward off his attacks and forces the Witch-King to drop his Morgul-blade and retreat. Radagast takes the Morgul-blade, but before he leaves he notices a dark spirit within the fortress, whom he believes to be the Necromancer. He immediately goes on the search for Gandalf to inform him of the new found threat within Mirkwood and is able to locate him within the Trollshaws accompanying Thorin and Company. Radagast tells Gandalf of the threat the Necromancer is posing to Middle-Earth from within Dol Guldur and presents the Morgul-Blade as evidence. Shortly afterwards, the company is attacked by a battalion of Warg Riders. Radagast volunteers to create a diversion with his sled of Rhosgobel rabbits, drawing the Warg Riders away from Thorin and company, who are able to reach the safety of the Hidden Valley of Imladris (Rivendell). Radagast's rabbit sled's superiority in speed and maneuverability allows him to escape the Warg Riders before they are driven off by elven horseman led by Lord Elrond. At the White Council meeting in Rivendell, Gandalf backs Radagast's claim that the Necromancer posed a serious threat to Middle-Earth. But the head of the White Council, the white wizard Saruman, remains skeptical and claims there is no evidence to support such a theory despite Radagast's finding of the Morgul-blade. Saruman suggests that excessive consumption of mushrooms has addled Radagast's judgement and reduced his reliability. Later on, Radagast meets Gandalf inside the High Fells of Rhudaur and they find the tombs (or cells) of the Nazgûl broken into by 'dark spells'. Gandalf sends Radagast to take a message to Lady Galadriel when they arrive at Dol Guldur while Gandalf continues his own investigation of the 'abandoned' fortress. War of the Ring Sixty years later, Radagast was unwittingly used by Saruman to lure Gandalf to Orthanc, where Gandalf was captured. However, Radagast also unwittingly helped rescue the grey wizard by alerting one of the Great Eagles. He later arrived to Rivendell on October 25 to meet with Gandalf and Lord Elrond about the cause. Radagast knew how correct he was about the evil that was beginning to spread and Elrond decided to send him as a messenger and warn every being about the cause. As a messenger, Radagast arrived to the Shire to meet with Will Whitfoot, an old friend of his. After explaining everything to Will, Radagast continued to journey throughout the far corners of Middle-earth to warn many citizens of the growing evil and prepare for war against Sauron. Radagast didn't participate in any battle since he didn't prove to be a skilled fighter. Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, Radagast remained in Middle-earth when Gandalf traveled to the Undying Lands. He knew that his cousin would one day return to Middle-earth. He continued to watch over many of the flora and fauna of Middle-earth and to ensure their survival. Personality Radagast was described as an eccentric person who can communicate with animals and shows a great knowledge of herbs and medicines, including being able to restore a recently deceased hedgehog to life. Category:Maiar Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Istari Category:Heren Istalion Category:Elf friends Category:Friend of Men Category:Allies of the Dwarves Category:Lords of the universe